vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin (VLD)
The Paladins of Voltron pilot the Lions of Voltron and are equally warriors as they are pilots. Each Paladin wears uniform armor and wields a weapon device known as a Bayard, and pilots a Lion whose Quintessence mirrors their own. The Black Paladin acts as the leader of the other four Paladins. The current leader is Shiro, although Keith has acted as a temporary Black Paladin and leader. Lions Each Lion comprises a part of Voltron. The Lions and Paladins are color-coded to match each other. When formed as Voltron, the Paladins pilot the giant robot in unison. The Lions and known Paladins are as follows: Armor displaying the Paladin armor, Bayard (as a katar), and shield.]] The armor consists of white body armor of unknown material worn over a black space suit; the armor includes a helmet, cuirass (chest), rerebraces (upper arms), bracers (forearms), belt, cuisses (thighs), and knee-high boots. Either the cuirass or space suit has prominent pauldrons of each respective Lion's color, which is mirrored on the Paladin's elbow and knee guards, wrist buttons, boot outsoles, helmet, Voltron symbol, and various areas as decorative accent. The helmet allows audio and data communication between Paladins, the Castle of Lions, and Allura's earrings when not piloting a Lion. The helmet's visor can provide a first-person perspective video feed as well. The visors are capable of expanding to cover the entire head of the Paladin to supply breathable air in conditions where none exists. They also have a training mode that blocks a Paladin's sight. The suits of armor are installed with BLIP Tech sensors to allow the Castleship to track each Paladin's status and location; a button on their bracers brings up access to the armor's installed computer system that is capable of storing data, or to provide a third-person video feed to the Castle of Lions and each Paladin. The bracers can also fire a small laser at opponents from the same button, fire a grappling hook and tether, and generate a hologram of the Paladin. The armor is equipped with a jetpack to allow for brief sustained flight, and it is possible for the Paladin to summon an energy shield at will for defense using the armor. Bayard Bayards, the weapons of the Paladins, can be stored inside the Paladin armor and summoned at will by the Paladin. Each Bayard takes a form suitable for the Paladin such as a blade or gun, but can be willed into other forms, and may naturally rest in an alternate non-weapon form that reverts to its original design when switching owners. Like the armor, a Bayard can also be used to summon an energy shield for guarding against attacks. When the Lions have formed Voltron and a Bayard is inserted into the control console of a Lion, it acts as a key to unlock a large, powerful weapon for Voltron to wield, such as a saber when the Red Bayard is inserted into the Red Lion. The notable form of the Bayard for each current Paladin is as follows: Speeder Each Lion comes equipped with a small transportation vehicle unique in design for its Paladin to traverse environments; the speeder drops from the Lion's chest, and is stored in the Castle of Lions when the Lion is not in use, transporting the Paladin to the Lion when needed. The speeders are hover vehicles that appear to either have the same seat used for piloting a Lion or a similar design, though the exact workings between the speeder and cockpit is unknown. Gallery LMAGW-OldPaladins.png|Art of the original Paldins by Lauren Montgomery and Anthony Go Wu for New York Comic Con 2017. Paladins.png|The first line-up of new Paladins. OldPaladinArmor.png|The original Paladin armor. Trivia * The training grounds of the original Paladins was the Karthulian System. * The Paladin Code states that a Paladin must put their team member's safety above their own. * The Paladin Code also states that one must help all those in need. * The Bayards are a reference to the legend of Bayard, a horse that would adjust to the size of its riders. References Category:Lore